Cartoon Network
thumb|336px Cartoon Network (abreviado como CN) es un canal de television por subscripción creado por Turner Broadcasting System y dedicado a la animación, siendo el mas grande del mundo en este tipo de transmisiones. Su estreno fue el 1 de octubre se 1992 en Estados Unidos y como su primer programa emitido fue un episodio de Bugs Bunny titulado Rhapsody Rabbit. Este canal de emite en todo el mundo a traes de cable y satélite, con versiones de su programación en diversos idiomas como el español, inglés, chino, etc. Es una red de canales de televisión infantil y juvenil propiedad de Turner Broadcastinghttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turner_Broadcasting_SystemSystem. Fue lanzado primero el 1 de octubre de 1992, después de que Turner compró el estudio de animación Hanna-Barbera en 1991. Comenzó como un canal orientado para jóvenes entre los los 7 y 15 años con un bloque para mayores llamado Adult Swim que se emitía a altas horas de la noche. Las señales en alta definición, con formato de 1080p y pantalla de 16:9, se denominan Cartoon Network HD. Historia Al final de 1981, el conglomerado de televisión por cable de Ted Turner había adquirido la biblioteca de películas de MGM (que incluía el antiguo catálogo de dibujos animados de Warner Bros), su canal de cable Turner Network Television (TNT) y su canal de noticias por cable Cable News Network (CNN) había ganado una audiencia con su filmoteca. En 1991, compraron el estudio de Hanna-Barbera. Cartoon Network (América) *'Cartoon Network Canadá: '''es la versión local para ese país, es propiedad exclusiva de Teletoon Canadá Inc, una sociedad 50/50 entre Astral y Corus Entretainment a través de un acuerdo de licencia con Time Warner. Se lanzó el 4 de Julio de 2012. *'Cartoon Network Estados Unidos: es la versión local de ese país y la sede central del canal. Inicio el 1 de octubre de 1992, el primer Cartoon Network del mundo y actualmendte cubre el territorio nacional. Disponible en inglés con la opción SAP en español. *'''Cartoon Network Latinoamérica: '''es la versión local de esa región, cubriendo desde México hasta Argentina. Se transmite desde la sede principal en Atlanta, en español, en inglés y portugúes con cuatro canales feeds y horarios locales. Inicio el 30 de abril de 1993. Cartoon Network (Asia) Es una red de canales bajo el nombre de '''Cartoon Network Asia que opera en el continente amarillo. Su sede central se encuentra en Hong Kong. Actualmente cuenta con varias señales con horarios, idiomas y publicidad local. Cartoon Network Australia: Es un canal que opera para los países de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Fue lanzado el 3 de octubre de 1995 compartiendo espacio con TCM. Cartoon Network Árabe: es una canal free to air que comenzó el 10 de octubre de 2010, opera en el Mundo árabe. Cartoon Network Corea del Sur: (en coreano:카툰 네트워크) Canal especializado para ese país comenzó a emitir el 11 de noviembre de 2006. Cartoon Network India: es un canal de televisión por cable y vía satélite creado por Turner Broadcasting principalmente animación. disponible en cuatro idiomas (hindi, Inglés, Tamil y Telugu, comenzó a emitir como canal dual TCM-Cartoon Network en 1995 con Cartoon Network de 5:30 a 17:30 y TCM ocupando el resto de la programación diaria. Más tarde, el intervalo de tiempo de Cartoon Network se incrementó hasta 21:00. El 1 de julio de 2001, Cartoon Network se convirtió en un canal independiente las 24 horas que transmite en India, Nepal y Bután. Cartoon Network Pakistán: se inició el 2 de abril de 2004 como canal feed pero con programación diferente a la versión india para Pakistán y Bangladesh, luego se extendió la cobertura para Afganistán, Tajikistan e Irán con horarios y publicidad local. Cartoon Network Filipinas: Comenzó a emitir el 1 de septiembre de 1995 de la misma manera que en la India, compartiendo programación con TCM,Cartoon Network de 6:00 a 21:00 y TCM el resto del día. En 2005, el bloque de programación de Boomerang se convirtió en canal. Cartoon Network Japón: (en japones:カートゥーン ネットワーク) Canal especializado para ese país comenzó a emitir el 1 de septiembre de 1997. Cartoon Network Taiwan: Es la versión local de Cartoon Network para la República de China (en chino:卡通频道) emite en mandarín con la opción SAP. Inicio el 1 de enero de 1995. Cartoon Network sur este asiático (CNSEA): Es un red de canales que opera para los países de China, Indonesia y Tailandia. Comenzó su emisión en 1994 como canal dual TNT-Cartoon Network como parte de los canales de Foxtel. El 1 de julio de 2001, Cartoon Network Australia se convirtió en un canal de 24 horas aparte. Cartoon Network (Europa) Cartoon Network Alemania: es la versión del canal para los países de Alemania,Austria y Suiza. Inició el 3 de septiembre de 2005 como bloque en el canal Kabel eins los sábados en la mañana y el 5 de diciembre de 2006 comenzó a emitir las 24 hrs, el mismo año que lo hicieron boomerang y TCM3 . Su sede principal esta en Múnich. Cartoon Network Francia: es una canal free to air ,al igual que boomerang y TCM. Comenzó el 24 de septiembre de 1997.Desde su creación en Francia, la cadena también se transmite para Suiza, Bélgica y Luxemburgo. Cartoon Network Grecia: es la versión del canal para ese país,el mismo que en el Reino Unido pero con subtitulos en griego. Inicio el verano de 2005. Cartoon Network Europa: es la versión del canal para los países que no tiene Cartoon Network en sus territorios como República de Macedonia, Polonia, Turquía , Portugal, Bulgaria, Rusia, República Checa, Eslovaquia, Rumania, Hungría, Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, países de los Balcanes, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Moldavia y los países escandinavos. Esta versión de Cartoon Network, sin embargo, no emite cualquier contenido de Warner Bros. La mayoría de países europeos recibieron la versión pan-europea del canal por lo menos hasta el 2000, cuando se iniciaron las versiones locales para reemplazarlo. Cartoon Network Centro y Este: es la versión del canal para los países de Hungría, Rumania y Moldavia. Inicio el 17 de septiembre de 1993. Cartoon Network España: Fue la versión del canal para ese país,inicio el 4 de marzo de 1994. Se emitió en la mayoría de compañías de televisión de pago, en algunas incluyendo el canal Cartoon Network +1, con la misma programación, pero una hora después. Luego de 19 años4 ,el 14 de junio de 2013 se anunció que cesarían sus emisiones el 1 de julio de 2013 junto a Cartoonito para abrirle paso a un único canal de esa compañía,Boing5 . Cartoon Network Italia: es la versión del canal para ese país,inicio el el 31 de julio 1996. Existe un canal llamado Cartoon Network+1 es decir el mismo pero con una hora más tarde6 . Cartoon Network Nordico: es la versión del canal para los países de Suecia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Finlandia e Islandia, fue creado en 2000 cuando sustituyó a la versión pan-europea de Cartoon Network en la región. Comenzó como canal dual con TNT y transmitía desde las 6:00 hasta las 20:00 y algunos programas fueron doblados al noruego, sueco y danés.El 16 de diciembre de 1996, se convirtió en un canal de 24 horas, al igual que TNT, sin embargo, una versión del canal llamado TNT-Cartoon Network siguió apareciendo en algunos proveedores de cable. En 2000, se creó una versión escandinava regional de Cartoon Network, que emite en sueco, danés,noruego con la opción de inglés. El problema de doblar tantas series en varios idiomas hace que la programación llegue a medias y tarde. el canal se emite desde el Reino Unido. Cartoon Network Países Bajos: es la versión del canal para los países de Países Bajos y Bélgica. Inicio el 17 de septiembre de 1993 como canal dual con TCM y en julio de 1997 transmitió las 24 hrs hasta que se incorporó a Cartoon Network Europa y trasmitía de 6:00 hasta las 22:007 . Cartoon Network Países Bajos Se relanzó como un canal de 24 horas el 12 de enero de 20098 . Cartoon Network Polonia: es la versión del canal para ese país,inicio el 1 de agosto de 1998 como canal dual con TCM y desde el 1 de marzo de 2007 las 24 horas. Al igual que Cartoon Network Centro y Este se transmiten desde Varsovia pero con corriente separada. Cartoon Network Rusia y el Sureste Europeo: es la versión del canal para los países de Rusia, Bulgaria, Bruselas, Albania, Bosnia, Croacia, Macedonia, Serbia, Montenegro, Eslovenia, Ucrania, Uzbekistán, Kazakstán y Letonia. El canal ruso-búlgaro, comenzó el 1 de octubre de 2009, está disponible en 3 idiomas: búlgaro, ruso e inglés. Bulgaria y Rusia tienen canales separados que emiten la misma programación pero con idiomas y publicidad local. Desde septiembre de 2010 Cartoon Network tiene su sitio web búlgaro y en octubre de 2010 en ruso. En marzo de 2011 se convirtió en canal de 24 horas, pero actualmente sólo está disponible para Rusia y los antiguos países de la Unión Soviética. Cartoon Network Reino Unido: es la versión del canal para los países del reino Unido e Irlanda. Inicio el 17 de septiembre de 1993 como Cartoon Network Europa. El Reino Unido fue el primer país fuera de EE.UU. en tener sede del canal sirviendo Europa Occidental, pero no tenía una versión específica allí sino hasta 1999. Se lanzó una versión en alta definición del canal el 14 de septiembre de 2011. Cartoon Network Turquía: es un canal de cable y satelite, fue lanzado el 30 de marzo de 1998,un año después de Disney Channel y tres años después de Nickelodeon en ese país. Programas emitidos en Cartoon Network Esta es una lista de las series transmitidas en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. '''Varias de estas series de han trasmitido en el canal, pero después algunas fueron reemplazadas poco a poco para dar espacio a nuevas series adquiridas por el canal. Otras series como las producciones de Hanna-Barbera han sido transladadas a su canal hermano, Boomerang y más tarde a Tooncast para dar salida definitiva a la animación clásica. Actuales *Ben 10 '(04 de agosto del 2006 - actualidad) *Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena ''(19 de junio del 2009 - actualidad) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (01 de octubre del 2012 - actualidad) *''Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena'' (10 de octubre del 2010 - actualidad) *''El Chapulín Colorado'' (01 de noviembre del 2010 - actualidad) *''El Chavo: La Serie Animada'' (06 de octubre del 2007 - actualidad) *''Destruir, Construir, Destruir'' (01 de septiembre del 2012 - actualidad) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (04 de abril del 2011 - actualidad) *''El Show de Garfield'' (01 de septiembre del 2009 - actualidad) *''Hora de Aventura'' (08 de agosto del 2010 - actualidad) *''El Increíble Mundo de Gumball'' (04 de septiembre del 2011 - actualidad) *''La CQ'' (06 de agosto del 2012 - 1 de enero de 2013) *''Level Up'' (04 de noviembre del 2012 - actualidad) *''El Show de los Looney Tunes'' (07 de agosto del 2011 - actualidad) *''MAD'' (02 de abril del 2012 - actualidad) *''Max Steel'' (10 de enero del 2012 - actualidad) *''Mi Papá es un Espía'' (01 de septiembre del 2012 - actualidad) *''Oggy y las Cucarachas'' (04 de junio del 2012 - actualidad) *''Pokémon: Negro y Blanco'' (17 de marzo del 2012 - actualidad) *''¿Qué Pasaría?'' (01 de septiembre del 2012 - actualidad) *''Redakai: Conquista el Kairu'' (06 de enero del 2012 - actualidad) *''¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.'' (06 de marzo del 2011 - actualidad) *''Sr. Young'' (30 de abril del 2012 - actualidad) *''Tom y Jerry'' (30 de abril de 1993 - actualidad) *''Las Aventuras de Tom y Jerry'' (2006 - actualidad) *'Transformers: Prime' (07 de noviembre del 2011 - actualidad) *'Tres Espías sin Límite' (02 de noviembre del 2011 - actualidad) *'Un Show Más' (11 de agosto del 2011 - actualidad) *''Zumbastico Fantástico'' (01 de noviembre del 2011 - actualidad) Bloques de Programación Cartoon Pop *'Ben 10' *'El Campamento de Lazlo' *'Las Chicas Superpoderosas' *'Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z' *'Chowder' *'Corage, el Perro Cobarde' *'Ed, Edd y Eddy' *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' *'Johnny Bravo' *'Jones, el Robot' *'KND: Los Chicos del Barrio' *'El Laboratorio de Dexter' *'Evil con Carne' *'Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios' *'Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack' *'Megas XLR' *'Mike, Lu y Og' *'Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono' *'Niño Ardilla' *'Los Sábados Secretos' *'Samurai Jack' *'Las Sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy' *'Soy la Comadreja' *'La Vaca y el Pollito' *'La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee' Tooncast All Stars *'El Chavo Animado' *'El Show de Garfield' *'La Pandilla de la Pantera Rosa' *'¿Que Hay de Nuevo, Scooby-Doo?' *'Tom y Jerry' Movimiento Cartoon *'Plankton, la Invasión' Girl Power *'Barbie' *'Tres Espías sin Límite' Programación Futura Futuras series originales *''I Heart Tuesdays'' (TBA) *''Steven Universe'' (TBA 2013) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (TBA 2013) *''Clarence'' (TBA) Futuras series adquiridas *''[[Cuidado con Batman]]'' (Julio 2013) *''Total Drama: All Stars'' (Junio 2013) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (TBA 2013) *''Grojband'' (2013) Programación Anterior Algunos de estos programas no están actualmente en la programación, algunos son temporalmente emitidos durante bloques o eventos especiales corespondientes (tales como Votatoon, Copa Toon y Cartoon Pop), o como rellenos después de Cine Cartoon. Otros se pueden ver en Tooncast. *Secuaces *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby-Doo *''Animaction'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Animatrix'' *''The Archies'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Los Peleadores de la Batalla Bakugan(02 de marzo del 2009 - 28 de febrero del 2010) *Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia(07 de marzo del 2012 - 1 de abril del 2011) *Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos(04 de abril del 2011 - 30 de marzo del 2012) *Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium'' (02 de abril del 2012 - 28 de septiembre del 2012) *''Batman: El Valiente'' *''Batman'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: La Serie Animada'' *''Guerra de Bestias'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Betty Atómica'' *''Betty Toons'' *''Boomerang'' *''Braceface'' *''El Show de Bugs Bunny'' *''El Show de Bugs Bunny y Piolín'' *''Los Caballeros del Zodiaco'' *''Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades'' *''Caleidoscopio'' *''El Campamento de Lazlo'' *''Canuto y Canito'' *''Capitán Planeta y los Planetarios'' *''Las Nuevas Aventuras del Capitán Planeta'' *''El Capitán Simio y los Monos Especiales'' *''Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo'' *''Caverniños'' *''El Ceniciento'' *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (01 de noviembre del 2010 - 31 de agosto del 2012) *''Las Chicas Superpoderosas'' *''Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z'' *''Chowder'' *''Cinemanía'' *''CineToon'' *''Corrector Yui'' *''Coraje, el Perro Cobarde'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Delilah and Julius'' *''Delta State'' *''Las Aventuras de Don Coyote y Sancho Panda'' *''Don Gato y su Pandila'' *''Dos Perros Tontos'' *''Dragon Ball (2001-2009) *''Dragon Ball Z ''(2001 - 3 de septiembre del 2011) *''Dragon Ball GT ''(24 de septiembre del 2007 - 2009) *''Drama Total Gira Mundial ''(6 de febrero del 2011 - 4 de agosto del 2011) *Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla (02 de abril del 2012 - 31 de agosto del 2012) *''Droopy *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Duel Masters'' *''El Escuadrón del Tiempo'' *''Ed, Edd y Eddy'' *''Edgar y Ellen'' *''Extremodinos'' *''La Familia Addams: La Serie Animada'' *''Los Cuatro Fantásticos'' *''Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del Mundo'' *''El Fantástico Max'' *''Félix, el Gato'' *''¡Fenomenoide!'' *''Fievel'' *''Fortune Dogs'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Fútbol Animal'' *''Garfield y sus Amigos'' *''Gasparín y sus Amigos'' *''Generador Rex'' (29 de agosto del 2010 - 09 de septiembre del 2012) *''Gatchaman'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Great Grape Ape'' *''Gundam Wing'' *''Gundam Wing: Un Vals Interminable'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Hello Kitty'' *''Héroe: 108'' *''Héroes'' *''He-Man y los Amos del Universo'' *''He-Man y los Amos del Universo'' (Serie 2002) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Historias de Fantasmas'' *''El Espectacular Hombre Araña'' (2 de junio - 29 de julio del 2012) *''Hombres de Negro'' *''Hora Acme'' *''Horario Central'' *''La Hormiga Atómica'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''El Inspector Ardilla'' *''InuYasha'' *''Isla del Drama(5 de marzo del 2009 - 6 de febrero del 2010) *Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan'' *''Jacobo Dos Dos'' *''Ja Ja Ja'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *Jones, el Robot *''Jonny Quest'' *''Las Aventuras Reales de Johnny Quest'' *''Josie y sus Matimelódicas'' *''Los Jóvenes Titánes'' *''Justicia Jóven'' (07 de noviembre del 2011 - 29 de septiembre del 2012) *''Kaleido Star'' *''Kamen Rider: Los Caballeros Dragón'' *''Kimba el León Blanco'' *''KND: Los Chicos del Barrio'' *''Krypto, el Superperro'' *''El Laboratorio de Dexter'' *''El Lagartijo de Ned'' *''Legión de Super-Héroes'' *''El León Melquíades'' *''Liga de la Justicia'' *''Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada'' *''Linterna Verde: La Serie Animada'' (30 de julio del 2012 - 31 de agosto del 2012) *''El Lobo Hokey'' *''Locos Dieciséis'' *''Loonatics'' *''Love Hina'' *''La Pequeña Lulú'' *''Luz, Drama, Acción''(7 de febrero del 2010 - 30 de enero del 2011) *''Maguila Gorila'' *''Evil con Carne'' *''El Show de Malo y Siniestro'' *''Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios'' *''Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack'' *''La Máscara: La Serie Animada'' *''Mascotas Extraterrestres'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mew Mew Power (6 de febrero del 2006 - Junio del 2006) *Mike, Lu y Og'' *''Mirmo Zibang'' *''Monkey Typhoon'' *''Master Raindrop y los Cinco Elementos'' *''El Teatro Caricatoon del Sr. Spim'' *''El Show del Sr. Magoo'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono'' *''Mi Padre, el Rockero'' *''Nadja del Mañana'' *''Naruto (1 de enero del 2007 - 31 diciembre del 2011) *''Niño Ardilla *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''Las Olimpiadas de la Risa'' *''One Piece'' *''El Oso Yogi'' *''Ozzy y Drix'' *''El Pájaro Loco'' *''El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco'' *''La Pantera Rosa'' *''El Nuevo Show de la Pantera Rosa'' *''Pecola'' *''Los Peligros de Penélope Glamour'' *''Pepe Pótamo'' *''Persecuciones Cibernéticas'' *''Los Picapiedras'' *''Los Pequeños Picapiedras'' *''Pinky y Cerebro'' *''Los Piratas de las Aguas Negras'' *''Los Pitufos'' *''Pixie, Dixie y el Sr. Jinks'' *''Pokémon DP: Los Vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh'' (02 de abril del 2011 - 31 de agosto del 2012) *''Pollitos Kung Fu'' *''Popeye'' *''Popolocrois'' *''Primera Fila'' *''¡Qué Historia tan Maravillosa!'' *''Ranma 1/2'' *''Rave Masters'' *''Rey'' *''Ricky Ricón'' *''Robotboy'' *''Las Aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle y Amigos'' *''Los Sábados Secretos'' *''Sailor Moon'' (Sólo en Brasil) *''Sakura Cards Captors'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Samurai X'' *''Santapprentice'' *''¡Scooby-Doo, Donde Estás!'' *''Un Cachorro Llamado Scooby-Doo'' *''Los Nuevos Misterios de Scooby Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo'' *''El Nuevo SHow de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo'' *''Secundaria Secreta'' *''Ser Ian'' *''Shadow Raiders'' *''Shaggy y Scooby-Doo Detectives'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''El Pequeño Mundo'' **''Angelina Ballerina'' **''Caillou'' **''Dragon Tales'' **''Franklin'' **''Looney Tunes'' **''Kipper, el Perro'' **''El Show del Sr. Men'' **''Tracey McBean'' *''Los Snorks'' *''Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy'' (13 de junio del 2003 - 27 de octubre del 2012) *''Soy la Comadreja'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spider-Man: La Nueva Serie Animada'' *''Star Wars: Clone wars'' *''Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones'' (13 de febrero del 2009 - 06 de julio del 2012) *''Static Shock'' *''Stoked: Locos por las Olas'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Street Soccer'' *''Street Fighter II V'' *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' *''Los Súper amigos'' *''Los Supercampeones'' *''Superman: La Serie Animada'' *''Los Supersónicos'' *''Super Fisgón y Despistado'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Talisman'' *''Taz-Manía'' *''Teatro Cartoon'' *''ThunderCats'' *''ThunderCats'' (Serie 2011), (30 de abril del 2012 - 01 de junio del 2012) *''Las Aventuras de los Tiny Toons'' *''Tiro Loco McGraw'' *''Titán-Sim Biónico'' *''Los Pequeños Tom y Jerry'' *''Toonami'' (02 de diciembre del 2002 - 26 de marzo del 2007) *''Especiales de 3 Horas'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Trigun'' *''The Triplets'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix thehttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twisted_Tales_of_Felix_the_CatCat'' *''El Show de Twisted Whiskers'' *''El Show de Underdog'' *''La Vaca y el Pollito'' *''La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee'' *''Viernes de Cartoon Cartoons'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wonder Wheels'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Yü Yü Hakusho'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' Estudios Cartoon Network Studios, sucesor de Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., es una compañía estadounidense que produce dibujos animados para televisión, siguiendo los pasos de William Hanna y Joseph Barbera, creadores de series animadas durante aproximadamente cuarenta años. Categoría:Navegación